


Benedict's assitant 2

by petra_austria



Series: Benedict's assitant [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Set, Sequel, Series 3, Sherlock - Freeform, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy hasn't heard from Benedict in a while and she thinks he has forgotten about her. That's why she is surprised to be asked to be a PA for Sherlock Series 3. She doesn't know how she feels about seeing him again and how she copes with the fact that he probably has forgotten about her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict's assitant 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Part 1, please do so before you read this. It would be a lot easier to understand =)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1577015

Due to a previous job, I arrived at the set two days into the shoot. When I told them, I thought they wouldn’t hire me then, but they didn’t seem to care. They said, they wanted me on the job anyway, they had only heard good things about me. “You were demanded”, did the woman on the phone say. Naïve as I was I thought my reputation was really THAT good.   
“£24,50, Miss”, a voice got me out of my daydreaming. “Sorry?”, I asked. “24 pounds, 50 pence, Miss. This is the furthest I can go”, the cab driver repeated. I rummaged around in my bag for money, handed him £25 and got out of the taxi. Packed with 2 bags and a little suitcase, I started my little journey down the closed road. I showed the first security guard my pass, which wasn’t easy being this packed and continued my way to the set.  
I came straight from Helsinki where I had the chance to work on a friend’s production, a very independent, VERY low-budget movie. They paid for the flight to and from Helsinki, but not for my time on set, especially the long hours, but I’m proud of the project. We all had put our hearts in it and I wouldn’t want to miss the experience.  
The closer I got, the more fans stood behind the barricades. Some started to notice me and were curious why I could walk just by them. I showed my pass to the second security guard and finally entered the set.  
They told me I should look for a guy called Harold, he would show me around and give me instructions. Since I didn’t know what he looked like, I just decided to ask the next person I found, who was a small blonde woman with short hair. “Hi, could you tell me where I find Harold?”, I asked after tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and I saw that she was a bit older than she looked from behind. “Oh, I think he is talking to Mark right now, over there at the trailers”, she said and pointed to some trailers about 100 meters away. “Thank you”, I replied and walked towards them. Those trailers reminded me of the trailer Benedict and I shared at the movie where I had met him. A time I would like to forget about, it was just too painful.  
I walked up to two men having a conversation, pointing at the building across from them. I was waiting for the right time to interrupt them, but they just kept on talking, so I decided to just jump in.  
“Excuse me, hi. I’m sorry to interrupt, I’m Amy. Are you Harold?”, I asked the bearded one of them two. Both men turned to me and stopped their conversation. “Yes, I’m Harold. Amy?”, he asked and looked a bit confused. “It’s my first day here and I was told to get to you first. I talked to Christine”, I explained. It took him a few seconds. “Oh, yes, Amy. I was waiting for you”, he finally realized who I was. “Mark, we talk later”, he said goodbye and turned to me. “Give me your luggage, it must be really heavy”, he said and before I could reply something, he took the suitcase out of my hand and the bag from my shoulder. I could just manage to keep my purse to me. In the next second he started walking at a quick pace and I had my trouble following him. “Come, I’ll show you around, but first, I’ll show you a place where you can put your things”, he said while walking towards another trailer down the long row of trail-ers. He opened the door for me, let me go in first and followed me in. “Just leave your stuff here. I believe you’ve already gotten you pass, otherwise you wouldn’t be standing here”, he said and made himself laugh. Harold was a bit strange, but seemed very likable…with time.  
“Do you need anything? Coffee, tea, water?”, he asked. “No, I’m good, thanks”, I re-plied and took off my jacket. London was way warmer than Helsinki in May.  
“Okay, let’s get going then, let’s start the tour”, he rubbed his hand like he was off to a great adventure.  
Harold showed me around the set, where I could get something to eat and where I would find the trailers for costumes and hair and make-up. We would just shoot on this street for 2 days, so everything would change at the next location. On our way around the set, he introduced me to some people, but it were so many, I wasn’t able to remember all the names. Also, I lacked quite some attention since I was always keeping an eye out for the one I was avoiding. I had to admit, this was not the best place to avoid exactly THAT person. It was like trying to avoid animals at the zoo or children at a school.  
“So, I think that’s about it. If you’ve got any questions, don’t hesitate to ask me…Do you have any?”, Harold asked as we walked back to the spot where I found him ear-lier. “No, I think I’m good for now. Thank you very much for showing me around”, I replied and was really glad that I had someone to guide me on this set.  
“Well, if that’s so, then all that’s left to say is…WELCOME TO THE SET OF SHERLOCK SERIES 3!”, Harold announced to practically noone. He was a very loud, outgoing guy. I thought I was going to like him.  
“Come on, let’s get right on the set. We’re up for the big scene of today”, Harold told me and got going. I was trying hard to follow his quick pace.”We have to hurry up, I think they’ve already started”, he said and tried to explain, why he was practically running.  
While we turned around a corner to an open space, we heard the words “AND GO!” and the next thing I saw was Benedict jumping off a rooftop. My heart skipped a beat and I clung to Harold’s arm as I yelled out a loud “OH MY GOD!”. At first sight, I didn’t see the wire he was hanging on and it looked so real that I got really scared.  
“Oh, it’s ok, Darling. It’s supposed to look real”, Harold said, winked at me and patted my hand on his arm. “Shall we go over?”, he suggested, but didn’t wait for an answer. He just pulled on my hand and dragged me over to Benedict, still hanging on that wire.  
“Ben! Nice jump”, Harold said to him and made Benedict look up. It only took him a second to recognize me behind Harold and lock eyes. It still got me tingling all over.  
“I want to introduce you to your PA Amy. I think you two met before”, Harold said, put his hand on my back and shoved me a few steps forward. “Briefly”, I mumbled angrily and crossed my arms in front of me. “We worked on a film together”, Benedict clarified and gave me a strange look. I didn’t know what he was trying to say to me, but it came too late anyway.  
“Guys, we need to do this again, please get out of the shot”, the director shouted to-wards us. “Oh, right. Come on, Amy. Let the great man get back to work”, Harold said and pulled on my hand and off the jumping area. Crew members pulled up a giant air mattress.  
“Troubles brewing?”, Harold asked, when we stood next to some crew members and watched the scene on the monitors. “Long story short: I don’t want to talk about it”, I said and frowned. After just 40 minutes of knowing each other, Harold was not the right person to let it all out.  
“So, the facts are, you worked as his PA before, so you know what your job is?”, Harold stated. “Yes”, I nodded. “Then, let’s go to work then. CLAUDIA?!”, he yelled out. God, that man as an organ!  
A grumpy mature woman came over to us. “This is Amy, she’s Ben’s assistant”, he introduced me. “You’re two days late”, she just said, handed me a coat and an um-brella and walked away. “Wow, what a sunshine”, I said sarcastically. “Oh, you get used to her. She’s always like this, but she means well”, Harold explained and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Why the umbrella?”, I asked him. “Darling, we’re in London. You ALWAYS need an umbrella”, he laughed and patted my shoulder. “So, can I leave you alone now? I got some things I need to get to”, Harold asked. “Yes, of course. And thank you for the tour of the set, Harold”, I thanked him. “No problem, Darling, that’s what I’m here for”, he said, winked at me and left. I continued to watch the scene and my mind wan-dered off. What if it was all different? If something happened? If we both had acted different?  
“CUT!”, the director screamed and everyone on set started moving. “That’s also your signal to get going”, said Claudia as she walked by. “Oh, yes, sorry”, I said, blushed and went over to Benedict.  
Since he was still hanging at the end of the wire and was wearing the Sherlock coat, he didn’t need the jacket I was carrying. But it had actually started to drizzle so I handed him the umbrella. “Hello Amy”, he said. “Hello Benedict”, I replied coldly. “It’s really nice to see you”, he continued to talk, not being discouraged by my cold shoulder. “I’m glad they hired you. I thought we might get a chance to talk”, he said. I was throwing him an angry look. Talk? TALK?!  
“Yes, I’m also glad that I have a job, thank you for noticing”, I said, holding onto the jacket I had in my arms and let my view wander over the set to avoid eye contact. “I’m glad they were listening to me”, Benedict smiled. “What?!”, I turned around to face him. “I-I said, I would like to have you as my assistant”, he repeated and sounded a bit irritated, why I was so angry, no, FURIOUS.  
The words “you were demanded” I had heard on the phone 4 weeks ago came up in my mind. So it was him, who had demanded me.  
“So you put me on the job?”, I asked, hardly containing my anger. “Of course, other-wise you probably wouldn’t have gotten the job”, he said and immediately regretted his words, I saw it in his face. “So you think I am not good enough at what I do to have landed this job on my own?”, I asked him, my eyes becoming small slits. “I knew you would get that the wrong way”, Benedict said and shook his head, his eyes looking down on the ground. I came closer to him, his face dangling over mine, since he was still hooked up. “I could punch you in the dick right now and just leave you hanging…literally”, I whispered, clenching my teeth.  
Benedict’s eyes widened a bit after my words, but it only took him a second to not lose his composure. “So you want to touch my dick?”, he whispered back and gave me a flirty look. Now it were my eyes that widened out of shock over his words. I swallowed down a loud cry of frustration, ripped the umbrella out of his hand and walked back to the rest of the crew. Benedict smiled while being pulled back up for the next take of the scene.

After 40 more minutes, Benedict was finally unwired and we all got a break of 20 minutes. I gave him his jacket and walked with him to his trailer. I wasn’t really look-ing forward to it. I was still furious that he thought he had to help me get a job and that of all things I had to be his assistant.  
He held the door open for me and with a frustrated grunt I got in. He closed the door behind him and I felt kind of trapped. He just stood there and stared at me. I wanted to be angry at him…I WAS angry at him, but still couldn’t manage to keep the eye contact. His eyes were just too intense for me.  
I crossed my arms in front of my body again to build up some sort of a wall between us. Since I wasn’t going to start the conversation, he took a deep breath and took a step forward. This trailer was slightly bigger than the last one we shared, so he wasn’t that close, but I sort of had the feeling, it wouldn’t take long.  
“It’s nice to see you again…I missed you”, he opened and I almost believed him. I didn’t respond. He took a step forward and like a mirror I took a step back.  
“Did you miss me too?”, he asked, actually seeming a bit frustrated. Maybe he was honest, but it was too late.  
“What I missed were some calls, apparently. Oh wait, no! There were no calls. No word from you…FOR 3 MONTHS!”, I practically screamed at him. I’ve kept it inside for too long, never talked to anyone about it. I’ve pushed it down, deeper and deeper until it brewed up until this very moment, when I saw his face in real life again. And him, being all cocky about it just made me lose my temper.  
He dropped his head and looked at the floor. At least, he had the decency to look ashamed. “You appear to be mad”, he said. I let out a short laugh of frustration. “Mad doesn’t nearly describe what I feel about you”, I hissed. “I hope there’s still some af-fection for me left in your feelings”, Benedict asked with a crooked smile. “Don’t take it too far, Benedict”, I said with a sharp tone in my voice and squinted my eyes.  
“Amy…”, Benedict started, but didn’t know how to go on. Just like I didn’t know how to go on from here…with us. Because there was no us. He made that clear in the last three months.  
“Listen, Benedict. This is a job and there’s nothing more to it”, I cleared up and ran my fingers through my hair. “You look sexy doing that”, he almost whispered and his eyes focused on my hands. “GOD! Stop it”, I yelled out. “You can call me Benedict”, he replied and cackled. I let out a frustrated grunt and walked past him to the door of the trailer and left, slamming the door behind me. 

The rest of the day was, well, not the best day of my life. Having him this close to me the whole day after such a long time of no contact was hard. Especially, when I tried to stay mad at him, but I could feel my wall of resistance crumbling. It was hard to describe my feelings towards him. There was anger, frustration, sadness, but on the other hand there was also sexual tension, excitement and also maybe a bit of love? I couldn’t figure it out even if my life would depend on it. But for now, just my job de-pended on it and therefore, I had to keep it together and just work like a machine. Machine was not the worst role model right now, since it had no feelings. If I had no feelings at all towards him, it would make my job and my life much easier.

At the end of the day, I just wanted to get home to my flat and go to bed. I was ex-hausted from the flight and the first day of my new job. I didn’t have much sleep last night since we were working ‘till late into the night in Helsinki and short after the wrap up, I had to catch my flight back to London.  
But Harold had other plans for me. He and the other PA’s and set assistants and a few crew members went to get a drink at a pub. I hesitated at first, but then I figured it wouldn’t be the worst thing for me to get to know these people and maybe find some new friends that could distract me from Benedict. Also Harold didn’t accept a no.  
So, when the director called the final CUT of the day, I got my bag from the trailer Harold had shown me to earlier. I decided to leave my suitcase and other bag on set for tonight since I didn’t want to take it to the pub and would take it home with me tomorrow.  
It was a nice evening and I met a lot of new people, including Jim, Mark’s assistant, Judy, Martin’s assistant and Tony, one of the tech crew members. Some have been with Sherlock from Series 1 and some, like me and Christine, a set assistant, were new for Series 3.  
The next day only started at 1 pm since we all would have to stay out late for a night shoot that would probably take all night. I slept in, took a long shower and ate lunch at a restaurant. I was actually happy and relaxed when I arrived on set. I came across Harold at the entrance, who looked a bit hungover.  
“Hello Harold, how’re you doing? You drank a bit much last night”, I said to him while we walked onto the set. “Oh, don’t worry about me, Darling. I’ve been drinking longer than you are alive. You’ll need more to knock my socks off”, he answered and let out a big laugh. I joined in and he accompanied me to Benedict’s trailer which would for now also be mine. “Is, ehm, Benedict already here?”, I asked before I went in. “No, not yet, but he sure will show up in…”, he was interrupted with fans cheering a few meters away. “Oh, he’s here. That happens every time he shows up”, Harold laughed and walked away.  
I opened the door to the trailer, got in and put my bag down. I discovered a coffee maker in the corner and decided to brew some coffee for Benedict. I was his assis-tant after all.  
Just as the machine had finished brewing, Benedict opened the door. “Morning”, he said a bit surprised to see me. “It’s 1 pm”, I replied. “Oh, sorry. It’s a habit”, he said, shrugging his shoulders and smiled. I couldn’t resist to smile with him. “How’re you doing today?”, he asked, putting his bag down and taking his coat off. “Good, thanks”, I poured him a cup of coffee, no sugar, just a little milk. “Here”, I handed him the cup. When our fingers touched, I almost let go of the cup before he got a good grip of it, but we managed to not let it fall to the ground. Our eyes met and I blushed immediately. No matter what my feelings towards him were, his eyes would always be able to make me blush and shiver.  
Just as Benedict tried to say something, someone knocked on the door. I went past him and opened the door, just to look into Tony’s face. “Hi Tony, nice to see you”, I said and meant it. We had a nice time together at the pub yesterday talking. He was funny and we had a lot in common. “I wanted to give you your lip balm. You forgot it on the table yesterday when you left. I didn’t know if it was important, so I kept it safe”, he explained his visit and gave me a bright smile. He had an alternative look with his black-dyed, messy hair and his left arm was completely covered with tattoos.  
“Thank you very much, that’s so nice of you”, I said and waited for him to hand the balm to me, but he just smiled back at me. “My lip balm?”, I asked. “Oh yes, sorry”, he blushed a bit and got it out of his pocket and handed it to me. “Thanks”, I smiled. “Have a good day then. I’ll see you around”, he said, putting his hands in the pockets on the back of his jeans and putting his shoulders up. He waited a few seconds, then turned around and walked away.  
I smiled and shook my head as I closed the door shut. “What was that?”, Benedict scanned me with a serious face. “THAT was Tony and he was so nice to return my lip balm”, I explained. I couldn’t fail to mention that he was really jealous and it was AWESOME! “Why did he even have it?”, he kept asking with his low, now angry but curious voice. “Because I forgot it yesterday when we went out”, I answered his question and did not so accidently forget to mention that there were some other people involved as well.  
“Did he ask you out?”, Ben kept asking and it started to annoy me. “Is it such a sur-prise that people would want to go out with me?”, I turned around and almost hissed my question out of anger. This situation turned from playing games to serious in no time. “No, that’s not what I meant, I…”, Benedict rowed back. “You have to solve this case another time, Sherlock. It’s time for Costumes and Make-up”, I said after a quick look at my phone. I just left and trusted on him to follow me.

Benedict and I went on set and as soon as the fans saw him, they started screaming and cheering. I took a quick look over the mass of people standing behind the barri-cades and I could not see an end. Benedict waved and smiled at them what made them scream even louder. “Do I have time to sign some autographs?”, he asked and turned to me. I checked the scene schedule and nodded. “I’ll get you in 15 minutes, so be quick”, I told him. He winked at me and smiled. I responded with rolling my eyes and turned away, but couldn’t help but smile too as soon I was out of his sight. “Thank you all for coming out today”, I heard him say as I walked towards Harold I had spotted with Judy, Martins assistant.  
“Hi, guys”, I greeted them. “Hey Amy, how are you?”, Judy asked. She was a bit smaller than me, had orange-red hair and was not as outgoing as her hair color sug-gested. She was really nice, sweet and you could see from the first moment on that she would be a really great friend. “Really good. After almost 2 weeks I’ve finally got-ten a good night of sleep. I feel like a total different person”, I said, stretched myself and immediately smiled. “I’m happy for you”, Judy smiled. She really was the sweet-est!  
“Where are your protegees?”, Harold asked. “Martin is signing some autographs”, Judy answered. “Benedict too”, I added. “Are you good with him now?”, Harold asked me. “Were you bad with him?”, Judy joined in the “Let’s question Amy”-round of to-day. “Still a long story and I STILL don’t want to talk about it”, I stated, looking at both of them. “Oh, this must be a good story. I say…”, Harold scanned me from the top of my head to the sole of my shoe, “3 pints and I’ll get it out of you.” “It’s 5 pints and no chance, old man”, I threw at him and we all laughed.  
“It’s been almost 20 minutes, we should get them”, Judy said after a quick look at her watch. I agreed by nodding my head and got going.  
I waited until the girl took a picture of her and Benedict and then tapped him on his shoulder. “Benedict, they want to start now, we have to go”, I said to him and gave the girl an apologetic look. “Oh look at that picture, it’s no good”, Benedict said after looking at the picture the girl just took of them. “Amy, would you be so kind?”, he said and handed me the camera. I was a bit surprised, but took the picture.  
“Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the shoot”, Benedict said to the crowd and turned to me. “Shall we?”, he murmured and laid his hand on my back. “Take that off”, I grunted. “Oh, don’t make a scene in front of the people, Dear”, he muttered while smiling and waving to the crowd. I inhaled and exhaled and pulled myself together. Benedict gave up and removed his hand off my back.  
From the left, Martin and Judy joined us. “Hey, I think you two never met. Martin, this is Amy, Benedict’s assistant”, Judy introduced me to Martin Freeman. “Oh, Amy? THAT Amy?”, Martin said surprised and looked at Benedict, who avoided the eye contact with Martin. “I believe we haven’t, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, Martin said, shook my hand, but his eyes always drifted away to Benedict.  
“You’re all he’s talked about whenever I saw him and don’t get me started on the pre-production days. Amy all day long”, Martin told me and toned down his voice, but spoke just loud enough so that Benedict and Judy could hear him. “Martin”, Benedict admonished him to stop. “Oh, come on, Ben. It’s cute, like a little love-drunk school boy”, Martin made fun of Benedict. I blushed. He maybe was, but apparently not enough to have contacted me in the last 3 months.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Martin”, I just replied and let go of his hand. Martin seemed nice, but his words made me uncomfortable. Was Benedict more involved in this than I thought? I took a quick look at him, but he looked away quickly. Not a sign that Martin’s words weren’t completely false.  
“Ihhh think we should get going, right Amy?”, Judy asked and slowly started to nod her head. I could have kissed her for resolving the situation and breaking the tension. “Yes, I think Mark is already waiting for us”, I agreed and started to walk. Judy caught up and linked arms with me. “Thank you”, I whispered and she just padded my arm.

Despite my twisted feelings towards Benedict that changed faster than the moods of a teenage girl on PMS, it was a delight to watch him act. The chemistry between Martin and him was so strong that the whole set was drawn in. He was so believable when he portrayed Sherlock that I actually forgot that this was Benedict Cumberbatch acting and not just witnessing a real Sherlock Holmes solving cases. These were the moments I could forget about everything that had happened between Benedict and me and just enjoyed his performance.  
When the director finally yelled CUT at 7 pm, we had 2 hours until they would shoot the night scenes because they had to wait until it was completely dark outside. The crew needed the time to rebuild the set anyways and so Benedict and I went back to our trailer. I had gotten colder the darker it got and I started freezing. I was glad to be back at the trailer.  
“It has gotten really cold outside”, I said as I entered. “Oh, do you want my coat ?”, Benedict offered. “No thank you, we’re inside now anyways”, I declined his offer. “Oh, okay”, he said and looked around, not sure what to do or say next. “You’re really awesome as Sherlock, it’s a real pleasure watching you. But you probably hear that all the time”, I said and blushed again. Why isn’t there a button to switch that annoying reaction off? “I do, actually…but it’s nice to hear it from you”, he added and gave me a shy smile which melted my heart. I had no choice but to smile at him which made his smile even brighter. “I know it’s a weird question, but…can I hug you?”, he asked almost shy. I hesitated, but what of it? Actually a lot, but I really wanted to hug him too.  
I nodded and we slowly walked towards each other. He cautiously wrapped his arms around me and I tensed at first, but slowly loosened up. I was taking a deep breath of his scent.  
“I wanted to do this since I saw you yesterday”, he mumbled at my ear and for a se-cond, I pressed myself further against him. This whole thing wasn’t a good idea and I slowly came to my senses again. Therefore, I was the first to break the hug and took a step back.  
“I think this was not a good idea”, I said, looking down at my feet and crossing my arms in front of me. “Why are you still acting like you are mad at me?”, Benedict asked and his voice sounded frustrated. “Because I AM”, I replied angrily. “Can’t you just let it go? It’s been 3 months, for Christ’s sake!”, Benedict raised his voice. “Don’t you dare tell me to let it go. I know exactly how long it’s been since you’ve left.” My hands trembled. “No word from you. No sight, no call, not even a fucking e-mail. To me, it looked like you totally forgot about me and now Martin tells me, all you’ve been doing in the last few months was talking about me”, I shouted at him. Benedict tried to say something, but I shut him up by throwing him an angry look. “Instead of talking ABOUT me, you should have talked TO me. At least once to let me know you haven’t totally forgotten about me. And now, you think we can just continue where we left off? You must be crazy to believe that”, I told him sharply. “You…”, I had to swallow the lump in my throat and hold back the tears, but one slipped away and ran down my cheek.  
“This is senseless, you don’t get it”, I angrily rubbed the tear off my cheek. And prob-ably the worst thing was that Benedict just looked at me but didn’t say a word. I sadly shook my head and left. I hoped that the cold air would clear my mind. Just when I got out of the trailer, Judy crossed my path. “Amy, hey…is something wrong?”, she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and bit on my lip to hold back the tears, but another slipped my eye.  
“Do you want to talk about it now?”, Judy figured since she saw me coming from Benedict’s trailer and I nodded. Since we still had about 80 minutes before we had to be back on set, we got to the food truck and sat down by a cup of tea. Most of the crew went out to eat, so we pretty much had the area to ourselves which I was very glad about. Not everybody needed to see me in tears and they definitely did not need to hear about me and Benedict.  
After a while Tony came up to our table. “Hey girls, mind if I join you?”, he asked and since we finished talking about Benedict, we nodded and he sat right next to me. It felt real nice being near to a guy I didn’t hate.  
“We should probably get going”, said Judy after a few more minutes. We all got up and went over to the set of the night scenes, which would be the one’s where Sher-lock tells John that he’s not dead and the “fight” between them. “Shoot, I forgot my phone. I’ll quickly get it, you guys get going and I’ll meet you there, okay?”, Judy said and hurried back to the trailers. Tony and I walked next to each other in silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence.  
When we arrived on set, Sherry, one of the make-up artists, applied some fake blood beneath Benedict’s nose. Martin stood next to a small blonde woman who looked very familiar to me. I really didn’t want to face Benedict right now, but I had a job to do. I just wanted to avoid him just a few more minutes and so as long as I waited ‘till Sherry was done, I went over to Martin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Benedict noticed that I showed up with Tony and his face darkened.  
“Good evening”, I said when I walked up to Martin and the woman next to him. “Hello. Have you seen Judy?”, Martin asked. “She just went to get her phone, she should be here any minute”, I told him. For a few seconds there was silence until the woman next to Martin cleared her throat conspicuously. “Oh, silly me. Amy, this is my partner Amanda…Amanda this is Amy, Benedict’s assistant”, he introduced us and we shook hands. “Amy…oh are you THAT Amy?”, she asked and winked at me. “Yes, yes she is”, Martin said and grinned. “Excuse me, but have we met before? You look oddly familiar to me”, I asked Amanda to draw the attention off me. “Yes, you asked me for directions to Mark the other day”, Amanda recalled. Oh silly me! Of course it was her.  
“Alright everybody, let’s get going”, someone yelled over the set and right at that moment Judy arrived. She took Martin’s parker from him and beneath he wore his fancy John Watson clothes. With an annoyed sigh I went over to Benedict to get his parker.  
“I saw you with Tony”, he stated. “So?”, I asked him. “Are you trying to get back at me by flirting with him?”, he asked grinning, as if it would be the dumbest thing to do. “Shut up, Sherlock”, I said and almost ripped the parker out of his hands. “Oh, did I hit a nerve?”, he asked fake-pouting. My jaw tensed as I gave him an angry look and took a big step closer. “I hope Martin hit’s you in the face real hard”, I hissed at him. “Oh Darling, it’s just acting”, Benedict replied and ridiculed my comment. “Accidents happen”, I glanced at him, “I’ll enjoy the view anyway.” Benedict scanned my face and tilted his head slightly side-ways. “You’re sexy when you’re mad…I got a real urge to kiss you right now”, he murmured. I shivered by his words, but I didn’t know if it was from anger or sexual tension. “Oh, you’d love to, wouldn’t you? Well, I would like to kiss someone too…maybe I should check if Tony’s available?”, I said, turned around and walked out of the scene. His face went blank and I could see his jaw line tensing up.  
However, as soon as the director yelled action, you could actually see the transfor-mation from Benedict to Sherlock and he was this character from head to toe. If I hadn’t been that mad, I could have been amazed.

We shot till 4 am in the morning and after the final CUT of the day/night, we all went straight home. As soon as my head touch my pillow I fell asleep. I didn’t even had the power to think over the conversation with Benedict I had today in our trailer. Maybe, talking to Judy helped me to cope with this whole situation…or as I refered to, frustration.

Over the next two days of shooting, I met Louise Brealey, who played Molly Hooper, Una Stubbs, who played Mrs. Hudson and Rupert Graves, who played Greg/Gavin/Geoff Lestrade.  
During the shooting breaks, Judy and I spent a lot of time together and Tony kept us company more and more often. I avoided Benedict whenever possible and even kept my things at Judy’s and Martin’s trailer. I also had the chance to get to know Amanda a bit more and she couldn’t help but ask me about Benedict. At first, I was skeptical, but she had such an engaging personality and I felt so comfortable around her that I filled her in at least a little. Deep in the furthest corner of my mind, I probably hoped that she would tell Martin all about it and he would talk to Benedict and so he would come to his senses, apologizes sincerely and we would live happily ever after.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this”, I mumbled to myself, stuffing some shirts in my bag, which was already crammed with clothes. The doorbell rang at the exact moment I closed the zipper. “Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it”, I kept saying to myself while walking towards my door and opened it. “Morning, Darling. Ready to go?”, Harold asked me and seemed super psyched for our little roadtrip. “Yep”, I moaned, got my things and locked the door behind me.  
Harold and I were on our way to spend our weekend at a beautiful mansion in the countryside. It was not for personal matters, god no! It was for work. We would spend a whole weekend at that mansion to shoot the wedding and party scenes for the se-cond episode of Sherlock. A whole weekend with Benedict very close by.  
“Oh, come on, Darling, don’t make such a face. It won’t be that bad”, Harold said af-ter a quick look over to me. I answered him by grunting shortly. “Love, I don’t know what is going on between you and Benedict, but you guys need to figure it out somehow. You tiptoe around each other, you, giving him deathly looks…that’s not a way to find love”, Harold said while keeping his eyes on the street. “I’m not tiptoeing around him”, I defended myself, crossing my arms in front of me. “Because you run from him whenever possible”, Harold replied. I looked out of my window and said nothing.  
Harold kept driving, chuckling to himself because he knew he was right. The only thing you could hear in the car was ABBA, Harold’s favorite band, and him, singing along.  
While watching the beautiful landscape, my mind wandered off to the moment they told me about the weekend.  
“So, are you excited?”, Judy asked me during the lunch break yesterday. “About what?”, I asked with my mouth full. “The intensive shooting weekend, silly billy”, Judy explained, but I still didn’t know what she was talking about. “Did nobody fill you in, Darling? Tomorrow starts a whole weekend of intense Sherlock shooting”, Harold stepped in. “Do you mean we all spend whole 2 days together?”, I asked, quite shocked. “3, Love. We drive there tomorrow in the early morning…a beautiful mansion in the countryside. Just the cast and crew and nobody else for miles”, Harold explained with wild gestures. My heart was in my boots. 3 whole days…with Benedict…in narrow space? Okay, a mansion was no narrow space, but I couldn’t just get home at the end of the day, he would always be around. And I couldn’t stay in my room all the time, I still had to work.  
“Don’t worry, Amy. They stay in character most of the time. It was like that for season 2. Especially Benedict. You will spend the weekend with Sherlock and NOT Benedict, okay? So, don’t worry”, Judy whispered to me and patted my hand.  
“Wake up, Darling, we’re here”, Harold woke me up. I must have fallen asleep. It was really early when he had picked me up at my flat. “Are you ready?”, he asked. “I have to be, don’t I?”, I asked back and removed my seat belt. I went to the trunk of the car to get my bag. “Do you need any help with that?”, a voice asked behind me. “Hi, To-ny. That’s so nice of you”, I smiled and handed him my bag. I felt a bit weird, letting him carry my bag and his own while I just walked next to him with just my handbag.  
“Good morning, Amy”, Benedict said as I walked past him to the lobby of the Hotel where we would stay but also shoot the wedding scenes. “Morning”, I nodded as a reply and just kept going.  
I got to my room I would share with Judy. I had to hurry because we would start shooting the first scenes in about an hour. The technical crew had arrived yesterday afternoon and had already started to set up the equipment and the cameras for the scenes today. At first we would shoot the scene when John and Mary came out of the church and took the wedding pictures. The use of camera surrounding them to get a 180 degree shot was amazing and it looked spectacular.  
Besides the amazing camera work and the phenomenal acting, I was astonished about HOW right Judy was. Benedict really stayed in character the whole day through and I just had to deal with Sherlock who didn’t make any inappropriate com-ments.  
We all went to bed early after we got up very early in the morning to get here. Judy and I fell asleep immediately and didn’t even have the chance to talk the day over.

Saturday started with an early breakfast in the garden because they started prepar-ing the dining room for the Best Man’s speech scene. When I came back to my room, a beautiful, light purple colored dress was spread on my bed. “What the…”, I mumbled when I approached it. A piece of paper laid on top of it, handwritten.  
“Please put the dress on and go to Sherry in Make-up”, I read. Dress? Make-up? What would I need that for? I looked at the dress and chewed on my lip. It was a beautiful dress. Could I even say no? I didn’t know and I didn’t want to hold up the production. I’m sure they had a reason to do that.  
So I got dressed and went down to the Make-Up room. “Oh hey, Amy. Come on, you’re a bit late, we need to hurry”, Sherry said as she saw me in the door and put me in one of the chairs they had put up. “Late? Late for what?”, I asked confused. “For the shoot”, she replied and started to brush my brown hair. “I know, I was on my way until I saw the dress. What do I need it for?”, I asked why she started to curl my hair. “Oh, did nobody fill you in?”, she asked, making eye contact with me over the mirror. “Look at her face, Sherry, apparently not”, said Lisa, the other make-up artist and chuckled. “Okay, one of the extras called in sick just this morning and they needed one woman for the Best Man’s speech scene to fill the tables and so they choose you”, Sherry explained. “Was I demanded?”, I asked sarcastically, but now it was Sherry’s turn to look confused. “Kind of an inside joke”, I declined and she shrugged her shoulders. When she was finished I hurried down to the dining room.  
“Where have you been…and why are you wearing that?”, Judy asked me and looked as confused as I felt. “I step in for one of the extras”, I quickly explained. “Hey, who does my job now?”, I asked her. “Judging by her facial expression, it’s Claudia”, Judy suggested. “But Claudia always looks like that”, I replied and we both giggled. Claudia came up to us and we thought she had heard us, but she just showed me where I should sit. I was placed at an all extras table and I didn’t know anybody, but happily I wouldn’t have to make conversation. We were just supposed to sit here and look confused and a bit afraid of Sherlock Holmes. Nailed that!  
In the first break, everybody got up to walk a few steps and loosen up. I kept sitting because the shoes they gave me were a bit too tight and my feet hurt. I took them off to free my feet for just a few minutes. As I leaned back up again, I got frightened by the view of someone standing in front of me. “Why are you sitting here?”, Benedict asked me with his cold Sherlock voice. His whole posture was Sherlock through and through. “I fill in for one of the extras, she called in sick”, I explained just as cold. “I was surprised to see you all dressed up”, he kept going. “Well, you covered it up quite well because it was not recognizable”, I looked up at him and bit my lip. He looked so stunning in his suit. I looked away quickly.  
He hesitated at first, but then he said, “Your hair looks nice that way. You should wear it like that more often.” “Are you flirting with me, Mr. Holmes?”, I asked, joking about him staying in character. A light smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, almost not noticeable.  
People started to come back in and he left with an implied nod. “Places everybody, we want to start again”, Mark said in a loud voice and the extras and actors sat down again.  
After a few more hours and several takes, the scenes in the dining room were fin-ished. During the afternoon they shot the scenes with Dr. Watson’s military friend up in the rooms and I could go after my normal job in my normal clothes.  
“Amy, why aren’t you dressed?”, Sherry asked me, when she crossed my path some time later. “Because the dining room scenes are finished?”, my reply sounded like a question because I wasn’t sure if that’s what she meant. “Yes, but we still need you in costume for the ball room scene. Come with me”, she said and pulled on my hand. She had the dress still in the Make-up room where I left it. I quickly put it on and she freshened up my hair-do since I had them up in a pony tail during the afternoon. She applied make-up and sent me back down to the ball room. The extras stood around in front of the ball room since the tech crew still needed to install some equipment.  
“Amy, can you come here for a second?”, Tony asked me when he spotted me in the door. I walked in and up to him. “I have some problems with the music set up. Could you dance around a bit and see if you could hear it in every corner?”, he asked. “You don’t really believe that I will dance around on my own like an idiot?”, I laughed at his suggestion. “Okay, then I dance with you”, he said, jumped off the stage and came up to me. He positioned himself in front of me, one hand on my back and grabbed my hand with the other. He looked so funny with his beanie, his wide Shirt and his tattooed arm striking a ball room dance pose. I was even more surprised when the music started and he spun me across the room. He even bended me backwards at the end of our little dance. “Oh my god! Where did you learn that?”, I asked astonished. “I might not look like it, but I’m still an english boy that had to go through classic dance lessons”, he explained and smiled at me. “Do you want another go? I think we didn’t check that corner over there”, he nodded his head to the right and winked at me. “Okay”, I said immediately, still overwhelmed by his skills. I wasn’t really good at dancing myself but he led so well that I didn’t have any problems following him. He spun me around twice and started moving with me.  
Until someone cleared his throat behind us and tapped me on the shoulder the next second. I turned around and saw Benedict standing in front of us. I let go of Tony’s hand immediately and felt kind of caught, which was silly but I did. “Sherry wants you in Make-up…now”, he said, still as Sherlock. I was kind of released about that. “Oh, okay, thank you”, I said and turned around to Tony. “It was really nice dancing with you, thank you very much”, I thanked him and left. Benedict was already gone.  
I hurried upstairs because we were about to start shooting. “Hey Sherry, you wanted to see me?”, I asked, a bit out of breath. “Me? No”, she replied confused. “But Bene-dict said…”, I started but then stopped. “What a jerk!”, I said out loud and left, leaving her and Lisa even more confused.  
I ran back down just to find the scene about to start. We would just stand in the backround, dancing to music that wasn’t there, while Sherlock talked to John and Mary about becoming three in 9 months. The scene would have been lovely if I wouldn’t have been that mad at him.  
Afterwards, Amanda had to go freshen up her make-up. Just a few minutes after she had left, Mark came in again and said, they would need a lighting test with Martin and her while dancing. Benedict offered to dance with Martin around the room “Oh, tumblr would love that”, Martin joked. “That’s nice of you Benedict, but we need someone the hight of Amanda”, Mark said and looked around the room ‘till his eyes stopped at me. “Amy, do you know the routine?”, he asked and my eyes went big. Everyone looked at me. “I…guess. I’ve seen it a few times”, I slowly replied. “Ok, that’s good enough for me. Off we go, start the music”, he shouted. I went over to Martin and he took my hand in his. “Don’t worry, it’s just for rehearsals”, he whispered and smiled encouraging. I shyly smiled back. I was a bit clumsy at first, but Martin held me up. We danced around the room once and I could feel Benedict’s eyes on me all the time. I concentrated so strong on the dance moves that I didn’t have the time to care about it. It was over as quick as it had started.  
“That was lovely, thank you…Ah, Amanda, you’re back, good. Places everybody!”, Martin shouted and I stepped away from Martin. “Lovely moves”, Benedict said as I passed him and he sounded like Sherlock, but a bit of Benedict himself seemed to come through. “So you don’t mind THAT dance?”, I asked sarcastically and kept go-ing.  
“What was that all about?”, Judy asked me whispering. “He was a jerk”, I replied with a bitter toned voice. “But he just complimented you”, she said. “There’s more to that”, I said. I didn’t want to tell her about what happened before and she understood not to question me anymore for now.

Watching Martin and Amanda having the wedding dance they never had experienced in real life since the two weren’t married, was absolutely romantic and I honestly had to hold back a tear. Maybe, it was also due to the fact that I was emotionally erupted by Benedict tonight. Interrupting the dance between Tony and me was a clear act of jealousy since Sherry didn’t ask for me. But why did he act jealous when he didn’t care enough in the last 3 months to call me? He could have gotten my number easily by asking the office of the last movie we were working on. They had all my data and if he had said he needed it for business reasons, they would have given it to him in a second, but that probably seemed to much work for a girl “he just met on set”.  
I jumped between hating him and not-being-sure-how-to-feel in a blink on an eye and I almost felt dizzy. I needed a drink. Luckily, we called it a night after 30 more minutes of dance shots, where Molly had to stare at Sherlock, not sure if she should go over or not. I knew what she felt…I mean…the character. I could rename myself Molly Hooper with the hopeless love I’m feeling towards him, occasionally distracting myself with moments of pure feelings of hate towards him.  
After the shoot, we used the ballroom with all its set up equipment, lights and decoration for a little after-party. We wouldn’t start filming tomorrow until 1 pm in the afternoon. A few went straight to bed, but most of cast and crew stayed up to chat, dance and have fun. After dancing for the scenes in these tight shoes, I decided to stay at the edge of the dancefloor and just watch the scene. Judy on the other hand was all up for dancing.  
I kicked off my shoes and massaged my feet. I saw feet approaching me and as I looked up, I saw the face of Benedict…or was he still Sherlock? “Do you need a hand?”, he asked, smirking. Okay, it was Benedict.  
“No thanks”, I reply and rolled my eyes. “Would you like to dance?”, he asked. “Do I look like I would like to dance?”, I asked sarcastically and looked down at my feet and back up again. “You could leave them off, nobody cares”, he suggested. I looked at his face, he was sincere about it. I hesitated for a moment, but then I thought, why not?  
I took his hand he had held out to me and got up. Right at that moment, a slow song began. “Did you bribe the DJ?”, I asked and he smiled. I couldn’t help but smile in return. He kept my hand in his and placed his other hand on my back at a polite position, not to low. With that hand, he pushed me a little closer to him and my body immediately reacted to him that close. I got goose-bumps all over, especially where he touched me. He started moving and guided me over the dancefloor. He never broke eye contact with me. Neither did I because I was hypnotized by his light blue eyes. I didn’t even realize that the slow song had ended. Benedict and I just stood there, still hooked on each other’s eyes.  
Someone cleared his throat behind us and we turned around. Tony stood in front of us and I had a little deja-vu. “May I cut in?”, he asked. Benedict looked at me like he wanted to ask me if I was okay with that. I was so rattled by the situation that I just nodded and Benedict took off with a kind of defeated expression on his face.  
“I really like you, Amy”, Tony said after a few spins, his hand wandered a bit lower than it should. I just kept dancing so that Benedict wouldn’t notice that I was distract-ed by Tony’s comment and hand. “I think you’re nice too”, I replied, my voice sound-ed a bit unstable. He was really nice and handsome, but my heart belonged to Benedict, if I wanted it to or not. “Listen Tony…I think we need to talk”, I started. I never had to have such a conversation with a man before because I never had the “luck” of having to turn someone down.  
“Uh, that doesn’t sound good, maybe I can change your mind with that…”, he said and the next thing I knew were his lips on mine. I was so shocked by his action that I didn’t even close my eyes. And that’s why I saw how Benedict stormed out of the ballroom. When I finally realized what happened, I broke the kiss.  
“Tony stop, I don’t want that. I like Benedict”, I said before I could control what was coming out of my mouth. “Oh don’t worry, Amy, we’re just gonna have some fun”, he replied and wanted to kiss me again. “But I like Benedict”, I repeated and pulled my eyebrows together. “And I have a girlfriend back in Reading, so what?”, he said. A girlfriend? “Excuse me?!”, I asked shocked and took a big step back. “Is that a prob-lem?”, he asked honestly unsure. “Ehm…YEAH!”, I replied baffled by his question. “You’re a jerk”, I shook my head of disgust and left. I needed to find Benedict and explained it to him. I was sure he took it the wrong way.

“Benedict?!”, I called for him, almost running up the stairs. I reminded myself to be quiet the further towards the rooms I’ve gotten ‘till some already had gone to sleep. “Benedict?”, I shouted in a whispered tone. Still no answer. I stopped. “Sherlock?”, I asked into the empty hallway. Of course there was no answer. I moved further up, but still couldn’t find him. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. This was terri-ble! He would now think that I like Tony more than him just because he had kissed me.  
All of a sudden a hand appeared out of the alcove next to me and pulled at my arm. The unexpected touch made me almost jump out of my skin. I got pulled into the al-cove and next thing I knew were someone’s lips on mine. Not just someone…I knew exactly to whom these lips belonged. I sank in his arms immediately. What I had realized just now was that this kiss was all I needed to be sure about my feelings towards him.  
I was almost angry when he broke the kiss. “Benedict…”, I said breathlessly and held on to his arms, he had still wrapped around me. “I…I thought you were mad because of the Tony kissing me”, I said and when I mentioned the kiss I had to look down because I didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes.  
“You call that a kiss? I saw your face when he kissed you. You couldn’t have looked more surprised and disgusted at the same time”, he said and smiled predominantly. “So, you’re not mad?”, I asked surprised. “Well, I was not delighted by the sight of the kiss”, he started and slowly pulled me closer to him, “but I feel confident that you like my kisses more”, he whispered so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my cheek and it made my skin tingle.  
“That’s not very Sherlock of you”, I said and I didn’t know where that came from. “There are so many things we could do that are not very Sherlock of us”, he whis-pered and he brushed his nose against my cheek, making its way down to my neck. My knees got weak and I had to hold on to his arms even stronger. “Come with me”, he said and took my hand in his. Wherever you want me to go!  
He led me to his room which was on the same floor. As soon as he had closed the door behind us, his hands were back on my hips again, pulling me close for a kiss. I was overwhelmed by the feelings that ran through my body and my mind, but I didn’t need to worry. Benedict took the lead and slowly unzipped the back of my dress. The fresh air I felt on every inch of my skin that got uncovered made me shiver. My hands were buried in his brown curls and I pulled him even closer.  
He moved the straps of my dress off my shoulders and it just dropped to the floor. “So beautiful”, he said as he looked down at my half naked body, just covered with underwear. I felt so vulnerable and sexy at the same time, a thing only he could manage to make me feel.  
He took his shirt off and unbuckled his belt. After that he took my hand in his and guided it to his mouth to kiss it softly. He left a trail of small kisses up my arm until he reached my neck. I dropped my head to the side to make it easier for him. “I wanted you from the moment I first saw you”, he mumbled at my ear. “I know, you told me right back at our trailer”, I said and smiled by the thought of that moment. He had just worn a bathrobe with nothing underneath it. When he smiled at me, I fell in love with every little wrinkle that formed around his eyes.  
“Do you want to finish what we’ve started back then?”, he asked me. “More than anything”, I breathed. With a quick move, Benedict swept me off my feet and laid me down on his bed. In the next second his face hovered over mine. I waited for him to kiss me, but he just looked at me. I could see so many things went through his mind. I opened my mouth out of surprise when I felt his long fingers tracing the line of my panties and slowly moving further down. As he touched my center I gasped and threw my head back. “Oh Benedict”, I whimpered and grabbed the bed sheets tightly. When I looked back down, Benedict was out of my sight. For a second I wondered where he went, but then I felt him kissing me between my thighs through the soft fabric of my panties. “Oh god”, I hissed and my breathing accelerated. I impulsively opened my legs further for him. He pulled my panties down my feet and tossed it aside. I felt him skin on skin. It was absolutely amazing and overwhelming.  
“Ben, I need you”, I begged. I felt like coming any second and just then he stopped. I felt a bit frustrated, but at the same time I wanted him whole. I wanted to feel him in-side of me, showing me what a woman I was.  
He laid on top of me and I liked the way his weight pinned me down on the mattress with no chance to escape. Not that I would ever wanted to. Just then I realized that he wasn’t wearing any pants anymore, he was completely naked and I could feel how much I turned him on on my thigh.  
In another quick move, he rolled us over so that I was on top of him. He sat back up and opened my braw. It came off quickly and landed next to my panties on the floor. He licked my nipples and sucked them, slowly at first but he got brisker. I held on tight to his shoulders and arched my back. He squeezed both of my breasts and massaged them with great relish.  
After a while he put one hand on my neck and pulled me down for a long passionate kiss. “I want you to ride me”, he moaned. Saying such words with his low toned voice got me goose bumps all over my body and I got turned on even more. I moved a bit up so that he could position himself correctly. So as I moved back down, he slid right into me and filled me out completely. “OH CHRIST”, I yelled out and threw my head back in pleasure. Benedict moaned out loudly and grabbed my hips. I enjoyed it for a few seconds then I started to rock my hips forward. Slowly at first, but it felt so good that I wanted more and so I moved faster, back and forth, up and down. With his hands on my hips, he directed me to where it felt good for him and even quickened up the pace.  
“Oh Amy”, he moaned and sounded out of breath. I let out little cries of pleasure eve-ry time he hit my sweet spot deep inside of me. I felt a certain tingling in my lower abdomen, building up to an enormous orgasm. Just then, he spun me over so that he was on top now. He grabbed hold of both of my arms and pinned them above my head, entangled his fingers with mine. He thrusted into me hard and fast. I bit my lip and moaned. “If you keep biting your lip like that, I’ll come right away”, he grunted while pushing him further into me with every thrust.  
“Yeah, come for me, come right now”, I said lustfully and put my hands on his bum. I sunk my nails in his skin and scratched it. “Oh god”, he mumbled and his eyes kept losing focus. I could see and feel that he hadn’t had much longer. I myself was more than close.  
I grabbed the sheets tightly and opened my legs even more. I felt the waves coming faster and stronger. “Ben…Ben…Ben”, I moaned with every thrust. “OH BENEDICT”, I cried out when I came. Benedict’s hips rocked against mine uncontrollably and his lungs escaped a deep ecstatic grunt. Afterwards he collapsed on top of me and laid his head on my breasts.  
We both were out of breath. I ran my fingers through his hair in slow repetitions. He started kissing my skin and I closed my eyes out of pleasure. His hand softly ran down the side of my upper body down to my hips. I enjoyed his touch and felt ex-hausted but happy. I could feel the weariness coming over me, but I wanted to sa-vour this moment as long as possible.  
Benedict rolled off me and placed himself close next to me, leaning his head on is arm. “That was absolutely amazing”, he mumbled in his low voice and it made my body shiver even after that overwhelming orgasm. “It really was”, I said and leaned over to give him a long, thankful kiss. Forgotten was all the pain he had caused me in the last three months, the weeks of waiting in front of my phone, desperately begging it to ring with Benedict on the other end.  
“Listen Amy, we have to talk”, Benedict spoke up and I expected the worst. Oh great, he’s breaking up with me while I was still naked. “Could you at least let me get dressed before you break up with me?”, I said angrily, wrapped the sheet around me and got up.  
“No, Amy, come back! You’ve got me all wrong”, he chuckled and pulled at my sheet which made me fall back onto the bed. I turned around and laid his arm around me. I scanned his face, which was a beautiful face, but he did not look like he was about to break up with me. But you never know what was really going on in his head.  
„I have to go to New York after Sherlock. I will be there for a few weeks actually“, Benedict said. “Oh what a surprise! This feels like the longest déjà-vu ever”, I replied and grunted annoyed. Benedict smirked and took my hand. I enjoyed the warm and soft touch of his fingers. “This time, I want you to come with me…as my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave some comments below. Thank you! =)


End file.
